project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy and Tommy's souls
How does one manage to conceive when one’s spouse is an android? Spoilers: The answer is magic. Isn’t it usually? History Our story starts with the birth of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff in Transia. They were the son and daughter of Magneto and his wife, but raised by a gypsy couple named Django andMarya Maximoff. After a while the twins manifested as mutants. Wanda was able to cast various spells whereas Pietro was a speedster. After a long history that is not relevant to this post -I direct you to the wikia pages of Wanda and Pietro if you want to read up on them- Wanda fell in love and eventually married the Vision. The Vision was a robot, for the longest time it seemed that the pair was unable to ever have children, despite their wishes. But at one point, Wanda had absorbed a massive amount of energy. She had to use it, and turned it into a pregnancy. For the longest time it seemed that they were expecting one, single boy, but at the birth it was revealed that it were twins, andone of them did not show up on the machines. Both boys were healthy despite all of this, and were given the names William and Thomas Maximoff. Both are supposed to have mutations, and while William’s was never revealed, Thomas’ were based on his father’s, the Vision’s, skillset. But because Wanda and Pietro are related to Magneto, it seems impossible for them to be happy for longer than a short while. Every time Wanda did not think about her children, they would disappear, freaking out many a babysitter. Eventually, the twins turned out to be shards of Master Pandamonium's soul, a man who had sold his soul in return for demonic limbs. He reabsorbed them. A spell was placed upon Wanda so that she would forget her children, in order to ease her pain Fast forward several years. Wanda Maximoff’s powers have increased and after a series of dramatic events, she unknowingly remade her children. One of them is born to Rebecca andJeff Kaplan, loving parents who name their firstborn son William Kaplan. He is a dark-hairedmage, like Wanda. The other was born to Mary and Frank Shepherd, whose already loveless marriage takes a turn for the worse as their son, Thomas Shepherd, is born with snow white hair and an inability to sit still, since he is a speedster. Both boys manifested and both lost control, though Billy manages to reign his powers in whereas Tommy loses control over them, successfully blowing up his school and landing him in superjuvenile halls. Billy is recruited into the Young Avengers by the Iron Lad. They break Tommy out of superjuvie after Billy’s boyfriend is taken. Cassie Lang, better known as Stature, is the first to note the fact that they look like twins. Tommy is unwilling to believe Billy’s theory about them being the sons of the Scarlet Witch at first, but when even Magneto approaches them, he slowly starts to believe that there may be more behind their identical looks. The Young Avenger manage to do what others couldn’t, and find the Scarlet Witch, who is now an amnesiac gypsy about to marry the infamous Doctor Doom, ruler of Latveria. The Iron Lad shows up and they manage to escape the impending battle by fleeing into the timestream. Wanda Maximoff regains her memories and nearly wipes them out of all existence, as she starts blaming a lot of people for the death of her twins. It is only then that Billy manages to calm her, by showing that he and Tommy actually are her sons. Wanda confirms this, by saying the words, She tells them both that she is proud of them, and that she could never wish for better sons. All hell breaks loose after that. The events following have a catastrophic result; the death of Cassie Lang and the Young Avengers’ version of the Vision, who occasionally went by the name Jonas. The Vision, who had been victim of his wife’s wrath before and killed, is revived andrestored. Not wanting to deal with memories of Wanda, he refuses to see his reincarnated sons for the longest time. Wanda leaves, saying that she wants to be herself, and not Quicksilver’s brother or Magneto’s daughter. Billy, believing that he has caused the deaths of Stature and Vision, stares out of a window for a long time, while the Kaplans take in their son’s alien-prince boyfriend and their son’s magical, spiritual twin. Tommy, not used and not able to deal with the niceness and sweetness that is the Kaplans family life, leaves after several months to live on his own. It would be a year before the twins would reunite again. Misc. *Billy Kaplan and Tommy Shepherd were born at the exact same times and days as Thomas and William Maximoff, thus making Tommy the oldest, and the exact age the original twins would be. *The twins are made of the same soul shards that they were originally made off. There is a possibility that they even share some kind of bond because of this; they are literally soulmates, made out of the same original soul, but they have never been close enough for this bond to develop. *Tommy had original his father’s powers, and was some kind of technopath. At the time of the original twins’ birth, Wanda was in love with the Vision. This relationship had turned sour by the time Wanda remade her sons, and since part of what made her lose control like she did and remade them was Pietro’s death. Because she was very close to her brother and because most of her thoughts were with him and reviving him, Tommy did not get the Vision’s powers but Quicksilver’s develop. * *Their souls are shards so they don’t have a real, complete soul like anybody else. While they are able to function with just as much compassion and feeling and are not soulless, but their souls may seem wrong and incomplete to people who are sensitive to that kind of thing.